Sands of Time
by ilovetimbits
Summary: Sakura and her family go to suna where she meets her first friend gaara. Sakura goes back to konoha but losses her memory, and after the incident with his uncle he forced himself to forget. Gaara become's cursed by some crazy woman whom watched them when they where younger with the time ticking he needs to learn love and remember his first friend. Really crappy summary. ON HOLD
1. Suna

**Typical GaaSaku story where they meet when they where young going to make it slightly different however merging my other story with it so it's not like every other one out there. Enjoy**

**Sands Of Time**

**Chapter One**

**~Suna~**

**I,ilovetimbits do not own Naruto.**

* * *

They said the Wind country is different then Konoha, she knew this, her parents told her themselves. But, was it different? Were the kids there different then the one's here? Will they make fun of her forehead? Her hair? Even with her hair in front of her face everyone still seemed to know that she was hiding her large forehead.

She was crying hiding behind her bangs.

_Forehead girl! You're ugly! Look at her! We can still see your large forehead you baka!_

Laughter erupted from the children around her she ran but not home she would never let her parents think she was getting bullied, they'd definitely try to take her from the academy. Especially since she begged so hard to get in, then she'll never achieve her dream. Sakura may not know what her talents are but she'll make it through cause she was smart.

Sakura left from under the tree and wiped her tears away. She walked home smiling but her bangs hid her forehead the tips of her hair just reaching the tip of her eye lashes. Sakura walked into her house the fake smile plastered on.

"Sakura we have to go to Sunagurke for awhile and you're coming."

Sakura frowned "Are we coming back?"

"Of course! Don't worry you'll see you friends again."

**'What friends?' **Though with those thoughts she kept a smile on the outside.

"Okay mom I'm going to get my stuff ready" 'Suna, that's the village in the wind country.' Sakura grabbed her book and got in the carriage. Her parent's got in and they started off. Sakura was worried would Suna be like Konoha or worse? She hoped not she started reading her school book she loved school but hated the kids there.

* * *

**3 Days later**

Distracted with her book she hadn't realized they have reached Suna her mom was repeating her name "huh?"

Her mom laughed. "We made it honey."

Sakura jumped out of the carriage and ran to the front door she didn't want to meet anyone yet.

Her mom laughed. "Eager?" Sakura just nodded her head. Her mom unlocked the apartment door and she shot inside, the houses here was different then those at home, made of stone? She ran her hand along the wall it was cold and smooth but not stone.

"The walls are made of sand." Her mother said walking in, helping her father with the boxes.

"It get's really hot in the day but freezing at night see the heater there? Sakura nodded she held her bag and her mom brought her to her new room.

"OK honey this is your new room, stay here awhile or make some friends outside I'm going to be setting up, your father is going to be heading to the Kazekage." Sakura nodded but didn't move she was NOT going to make friends.

She took her book they where staying here for Two weeks school started again in two but she still liked reading for school she took out her book smiling. They were temporary citizens meaning they might go back to Konoha her dad was working here as a shinobi on mission for the Hokage her mom was going to teach the civilian school.

She wasn't going to the academy until a month so she didn't need to go to school she practically had it with her. Sakura fell asleep hoping her mom wouldn't send her outside, it was too hot and she was worried about what the kids would say to her.

She woke up in her new room and made her way down the stairs her mother was there cooking making the delicious battered circles known as pancakes. Sakura joyously skipped to the dinning table bouncing in her chair her mother giggled and placed the plate down.

Her pancakes had smiley faces on them she grinned and ate them happily with her juice. Her mommy was humming the tune she always did. "I heard there's a park honey, you could go there I've seen so many children there." Sakura smiled nodding her head. **'They won't like me, will they?maybe their different.' **

Her mom smiled at her. "Are you going to make friends today?"

"Yeah!"**'No...' **She was sad inside but showed happiness outside .

Her mom smiled. "That's a girl," Sakura smiled. "Honey don't you think you should put your hair up though? It's really hot out there, I'll get you the suna clothes tomorow they protect against the sand,cold and sun."

Sakura looked at her mom with fake confusion. "I always wear my hair like this."

"Yes well it's too hot to do that I'll go get you a blue ribbon."Sakura bit her lip as her mom left to retrieve the ribbon she came back and tied the ribbon on a small bow at the top Sakura was sure her big forehead was showing now.

"beautiful" Her mom kissed her forehead, Sakura smiled meekly at her.

"Okay honey I'll be out at work you can go to the park down the road." Sakura nodded her head watching her mom leave the house. Sakura waved to her then frowned after she shut the door she looked down at her smiley face pancakes. Maybe she will go outside but hide maybe under a tree or something. She took the ribbon out of her hair and in her pocket so she can put it on before her mother came back.

She finished her pancakes and put her dish in the sink on her toes to reach she left the house she walked to the park with her head down she didn't want to look at anyone straight into the eyes she had her blue shirt with holes on the sleeves and her beige Capri and her blue sandals she made it to the park and went under a dead tree.

She fiddled with a flower she found it was wilted dried but it only grew in Suna..hardly. Looking around suna it was all beige and white and a few brown. The sand was on the ground, the buildings and the air even had small particles of sand flying around. Everyone was wearing white, beige or brown long robes or...something.

Oh if they saw her hair they would defiently notice her. She looked at the kids, there was only one he was on the wooden swing he looked sad too but she didn't want to ask him he'll probably just laugh at her. Sakura looked back to the flower day dreaming when she heard someone yell monster she looked up scared but she didn't see any monster's aren't they supposed to be under your bed or in the closet? She didn't know they followed you outside.

She saw a lot of kids they where yelling at the kid on the swings he was crouched on the ground holding his head she saw tears. Sakura knew that pose they where calling him a monster? Why? She frowned she wanted to help but they looked mean they'd just make fun of her too she cried for him they where so mean why? Why did some people have to be so mean?

Suddenly the sand from the box flew at the kids whom tried to fight back but weren't doing good she watched he was scary, they where being mean first, but it still wasn't right. The kids ran crying to their mother's who yelled at the boy.

"MOSTER!" Sakura's eyes widened she never seen an adult yell at a kid before except for that one kid back home, they called him the same thing. But these adults, adults were kind and nice never mean but they were why? The mean kids walked crying with their mother's Sakura didn't like Suna at all they would definitely make fun of her.

Maybe she could be friends with that boy maybe but..will he be mean to her? That sand _was _scary maybe he was really mean. Sakura looked down she was hidden in the shadows of the tree she looked at the boy again who was sitting holding a bear.

She knew a kid at home who was being bullied, that adults also were mean to. He had almost the same hair as this kid but blonde, this boy's was red his name was Naruto. They called him monster too but he didn't look like a monster but her mom told her to stay away does this count with this boy? Naruto didn't look mean but rather sad, she remember's her mommy pulling her away as the crowd walked by him, he looked so sad just staring at the ground.

Something skittered across towards her and stopped she blinked staring at it with curious eyes the tounge darting out once and awhile. She giggled it was really funny looking almost like a tiny dragon sakura carefully picked it up, it didn't run or move irratically rather it just remained the same the odd head with the eye on either side of the head looking at her then away and back. The skin was rough it looked like a mini dragon in those books she read she even named him Ryu.

The thing (she doesn't know what it is) crawled on her shoulder it's tongue darted out a couple times then it just looked around she giggled wondering what it was like to be that small and see things like him, what did he think?

She petted him and read her book hidden within the tree she wanted to see that boy again but he wasn't here he probably ran away. She frowned and stared at the kids in the park playing with the hard ball playing soccer the ball still bounced however. Sakura looked at her hands a fiddled with them she finished her book but she was bored, nothing to do.

She dug her hands in the sand under her smiling and letting it fall from her hands Suna was like a giant sandbox she'll just make a sand cake the best she ever has she was always good at making those after she made a castle she was never good at it like some other kids but she'd never stop and Ryu could be the evil dragon that guards its.

* * *

Sakura made it home and ran to her father since her mother was out. "Look daddy, look at what I caught! A mini dragon! I named him Ryu! I think he lost his wings."

"Here, I'll put him somewhere safe your mom should be returning soon." Sakura nodded and skipped to her room she her thoughts drifting to the red haired boy. Sakura's thoughts moved elsewhere however when she picked up a new book to read, it was pretty big but nothing she couldn't handle.

She heard her mother yell up at her. "Dinner is finished!" Sakura smiled and ran down the stairs.

She sat down at the table bouncing on the chair she was very hungry she only had break-feast she was reading her book all lunch.

The plate was set in-front of her. "What is it?"

"Chicken." Her father answered, her mom came in after. Sakura smiled, she loved chicken she has however learned what chicken was actually made of.

She ate her chicken joyously with the rice the chicken tasted different but that's probably because they where in Suna.

Her mother sat down. "So how do you like lizard?"

Sakura blinked "Lizard?" Her mom nodded she looked to her daddy who was sitting there staring at her expectantly she never read any books on lizard before.

"The thing you brought in, the civilians of Suna eat lizard." Sakura froze as it processed in her head tears rimmed her eyes as she looked at the remains of Ryu she dropped the fork that was coming to her mouth.

Her father's eyes narrowed "We told you no pets especially lizard they are food."

Her mother gasped. "You let me cook her pet!?"

"We are not keeping that in the house."

"Let it free why would you do that?"

"She want's to be a shinobi! She is not ready for it! She needs to learn the hard way she won't make it she'll live a better life as a civilian."

Her mother frowned. "We need to do it in another way not like that." Sakura was too shocked she couldn't eat not now not knowing she ate Ryu! She thought she'd keep him but h- he she ate him! She started letting tears drop she refused to touch her food.

Sakura was literally heart broken why did daddy make her eat Ryu? What's it have to do with her being a ninja? She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"So did you meet any friends?" Her mother asked over break-feast Sakura nodded smiling.

"What's their names?"

Sakura blushed getting caught but thought fast. "I- I forgot to ask their names." Her mother laughed Sakura smiled her mom didn't find out and was happy. So far Sakura didn't mind it in Suna no one noticed her yet.

"Well maybe you'll see them again at the park today hmm?" Sakura nodded her head smiling she finished her oatmeal but went to her room she grabbed her book, this time she'd have something to do she skipped down stairs her mom stopped her.

"Ah ah your hair~" Sakura frowned but let her mom fix it her mom watched her go to the park Sakura had to keep the ribbon in for awhile.

When she got to the park she forgot about her ribbon in her hair cause she was reading. "Hey who are you?" one girl with brown hair in a ponytail asked

"Uh- I- um"

"You don't even know your own name!?"

"Sakura" she whispered.

"What?"

"Sakura!"

The girl laughed. "Where are you from?"

"K-Konoha"

"Really?that's far." The girl walked under the tree then laughed. "Ha-ha!" the other kids came to see what she was laughing at. "Y-you have pink hair!" Sakura frowned.

"That's weird." One kid said looking at her like she had a bug on her forehead- her forehead!

"Yeah look at her head!"

"Wow are all Konoha kids wired?"

"N-no." They where normal, it was just her.

"So you're the only un-normal one."

"I-I'm normal." She argued.

"Yeah right! No one has PINK hair not even dollies pink is such a girl colour."

"Hey whats that supposed to mean!?" One girl yelled

"No-nothing."

"Freak!" Tears came to her eyes then she cried only making them laugh more. She got up and ran hiding her face in her sleeve she didn't watch where she was going she was in a large soccer field no one was around or using it but she bumped into some one or some thing.

She fell on her bum she heard an noise from the other kid it was the redhead he looked at her shocked and scared sand falling 'freak!' "Sorry." She apologized quickly she ran again back home.

Sakura ran to her room, now all the kids knew who she was. It was all ruined she still had a week and a half to stay here why did she have to have a big forehead? And pink hair? Why did she have pink hair? She can't hide pink hair no one can she could get a hat, a hat that covers her forehead and hair she could say it's just hot. Why didn't her mom get the suna clothes?

She heard the door bell was it her mom? Maybe she had too much stuff in her hands and needed help she wiped her tears with her sleeve quickly she had her ribbon still she opened the door with a smile but it turned to a frown when she saw the red haired boy she ran into she looked down. "I- I have your book."

Her eyes widened she forgot she dropped it she smiled at him."Thank you!" The boy looked at her shocked still. It was her hair that's why he was staring she slammed the door on him and ran up stairs hugging her book crying.

* * *

Gaara followed the crying girl home she was new, he never saw her before she dropped her book. His uncle always taught him to be polite he followed her to the house's for visitors he saw her enter the house. He hesitated at the door what will she do will she think he stole her book? He finally ringed the door bell he was about to ring it again when the girl swung the door open she was smiling, at him! She opened her eyes then frowned he felt uncomfortable she was expecting someone else not him maybe the others told her about him.

"I-I have your book." He said quickly afraid of her reaction he braced himself but she smiled at the book then at him it made his heart jump, no one smiled at him he stared at her she was smiling but then it left he was confused she slammed the door quick he frowned he knew it was too good to be true.

* * *

"Honey you haven't been outside in a long time go out." Her mom coaxed her she finally got the suna clothign for her.

"N-no."

"What why not?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"Alright, your going outside and that is an order, your friends will think your being mean!" Her mother scolded making her go out side.

Sakura frowned she put the large hood over her head it was a very nice differnce the sun no long blazing on her head and she can hide her hair and forehead! Maybe they wont even recognise her. She slowly left to the park under the tree an different on this time. She saw the redhead again playing in the sand she frowned but then again he looked lonely maybe he wont mind if she did play with him he seemed nice enough..he did bring her her book back.

"Hey it's freak!" She looked the kids where talking to her she frowned how did they find her? How did they know it was her? She was in the hallow of the tree they surrounded the entrance no where to run.

"Come on out! I wanna show my brother you hair he doesn't believe me!"

"N-no!" They laughed one kid tried to come in she kick and hit him her eyes widened she didn't mean to hurt him just to get him away.

"Why you!" He tried to come in she screamed and kicked.

"Run it's the monster!" And run they did.

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest her eye wide at the entrance they left her alone with a monster. The redhead poked his head in she jumped back she saw his face showing hurt she felt bad he went to leave she went to the entrance but hid in the shadows still.

"W-wait." He turned around. "T-thank you."

He was shocked what was the word? The word you use when someone says that? He didn't know.

She frowned. "Aren't you scared?"

He looked confused. "Of what?"

"The monster their talking about."

His face went very sad she wondered why. "I'm the monster"

sakura blinked "No your not, monster's are scary and mean."

He looked shocked she smiled still slghtly hidden. He looked happier and he was smiling at her.

She slid out "I-I'm Sakura."

She smiled shocked, he looked at her she wanted to tell him her name? "S-Sabaku G-Gaara." She brightened at his name.

"Do you want to be friends?" She asked carefully.

"R-really?" He asked shocked.

"I mean if you don't want to."

"N-no! I do" she smiled he seemed really real like he actually _wanted _to be her friend she smiled and went to hug him but the sand shot up stopping her thier eyes widened a dead silence filled the air between them.

"what's wrong?" She asked.

The sand lowered he stared shocked she was still there the hood shaded her eyes but they were bright and green under the hood. The light beige made her eyes very noticable then his eyes widened, it was the same girl.

"My sand won't let anyone touch me."

"You never had a hug?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"Never?"

"Everyone tries to hurt me."

"Oh..." She ran to the sand box he watched "Where you making a sand castle?"

He nodded walking over.

She sat down. "Can I help?" He nodded enthusiastically.

They started making the sand castle together it was big she found a leaf to make a makeshift flag he smiled. Gaara used the sand and she watched curiously as she saw the biggest sand castle made.

"Wow! How big can you make them?"

"I dont know."

She smiled then frowned the castle reminded her of her book, and then reminded her of Ryu. She frowned and looked down her hood hiding her face more.

"sakwa?"

She sniffed looking to Gaara. " I – I did something horrible Gaara!"

His eyes widened in total shock and surprise. "What happened?"

"I- I ate Ryu!" She sobbed.

Gaara was confused she ate who? She ate someone!? "Y-you ate someone?"

"N-no!" He flinched she was angry. "I ate my lizard!"

Gaara froze she's crying cause ..she ate a lizard? "but, they're yummy."

She wailed. "I know!" Gaara was confused. "I- I thought I'd keep him as a pet b-but my daddy got mommy to cook him, then I ate him" Gaara was silent 'oh' she was nice very nice she thought that doing that was bad w-what if she saw what he did what he was?! Then she'd leave.

"A-am I bad Gaara?"

"N-no" Tears came to his eyes she'd never like him.

"W-why are you crying!?" she laughed slightly "I'm the one who ate him."

Gaara was silent. "C-cause I- I'm bad."

She uncurled she had her knee's under her chin and her arms wrapped around but she untangled and turned to him. "No your not."

"Yes I am!" He yelled frustrated. Sand swirled around she was looking around shocked then she looked to him his eyes widened the sand fell and she stared.

He waited, waited for her to run to call him a monster to- he felt her hug him but it was so sudden it scared him his sand reacted throwing her away she landed on the hard ground his eyes wide he clutched his hands together.

"I- I'm sorry! I'm sorwy I didn't mean to!" He wailed.

She had tears in her eyes. "Accident?" She questioned he looked up shocked she was actually still there he nodded. "I though you were trying to hurt me."

Sakura walked over but limped she stood in front of him. "You didn't do it on purpose though." he blinked she smiled fiddling with her hands. "I-it's okay."

H-he hurt her and she wanted to stay!? She forgave him!? W-why?! What she said shocked him next

"I want to hug you"

* * *

She walked home a small smile on her face he wasn't bad he just did it by accident she knew cause he was upset very upset he hurt her he was shocked too. Sakura found a friend maybe she won't be able to hug him but one day she will.

Her mom greeted her home. "Why do you have the hood on?"

Sakura touched her head she forgot "it was really sunny it hurt my head."

Her mom sighed but took the lie anyways. Her mother apologized about cooking Ryu saying she didn't realize. Sakura had tears in her eyes she never blamed her mommy didn't do it on purpose she hugged her.

"I-it's nowt your fault momma." Her mom hugged her back the hug felt nice comforting and warm and she thinks just maybe Gaara has never been hugged before.


	2. Friends Forever

**If you read the first chapter before the same update date as this chapter It's just slightly changed. Sorry for this but I had to rewrite due to the combining of the two stories. You may find half of the old chapter one in here so you may want to read the last few paragraphs of chapter One just in case. I also read it and fixed too many mistakes. **

**Looking for Beta-reader for this story probably not that long of a story about ten chapters only?**

_**INCASE YOU IGNORED ALL THAT ^ Re-read the end of chapter one because I fixed it up and it continues off here, that is if you haven't read the updated one, which should be the same as this.**_

**ON HOLD, but not forgotten.**

Sands Of Time

Chapter Two

~Friends Forever~

I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto.

She ran to the park hidden in the Suna clothing again, she looked for the red haired boy but couldn't find him she frowned and saw some other kids heading towards the park she hid in a tree this time climbing it using her chakra to climb it perfectly. There was barely any tree's in Suna most were dead or very thick but no branches.

"Hey you, you stupid idiot!" She peered over the branch to see big kids at the bottom looking up at her she gulped she needed chakra to get up they might not.

"Hoshi this is her?"

"yeah, she hides her hair, it's pink."

"hey are you stupid?" The kid beside him teased.

"No..." She tried meekly.

"Well you must be to hang out with that monster!" Hoshi as he was called yelled out.

"Are you his girlfriend?" another teased.

What was a girlfriend? She's a girl and his friend but they said it like it was bad so she shook her head. "No friend."

"Yeah? More like girlfriend!"

"what's that?" She asked bravely.

"You _are_ an idiot!" The kid laughed.

Hoshi snorted. "No wonder, she's too stupid to know that he could kill her."

Sakura knew one thing and that she is smart not stupid just because they were older didn't mean they were smarter. "I'm not dumb! You're dumb for being mean!"

"Yeah fine I'll come to dance on your grave when you die then idiot."

"Gaara wont kill me!"

"Why not? He killed his own mother!" the kid beside him said.

"Stupid kid." Hoshi murmured before walking away.

* * *

She closed her eyes but opened her eyes again, a lot of kids yelling. Sakura peered over the branch to see one kid chasing the other. "Run I'm Gaara and I'm going to kill you."

One kid hit him. "Shut up you idiot! That's not something to be proud of or play as! Do you want to get into trouble?"

"Ouch...no."

Those kids left and two other older kids where there one was in a dress the other in a robe and hood. "I hate kids." The male uttered.

"Whatever, do you see him?"

"No."

There was something like sadness or fear in their voice. Maybe they were looking for Gaara, or maybe a lost brother or sister.

"Hey you." She flinched back. "I can _see_ you." the girl drawled out.

Sakura peered over the branch again at the two on the ground. "Are you stuck?" The girl asked she sounded genuinely worried maybe they didn't know who she was, no the don't they haven't seen her head yet.

Sakura gained slightly more confident. "No, I fell asleep." She slowly climbed down the tree. They weren't that tall but still older then her by probably three or two years. She looked up at them with hooded eyes.

The girl knelled. "I've never seen someone in Suna with green eyes before, you're really pretty." Sakura blushed looking down she hasn't seen her forehead yet.

"I-I'm here with m-my mommy and daddy, we're um visiting."

"Oh you're that Konoha mans daughter!"

Sakura looked fearful.

"Wow Tem you scare little girls."

"Shut up at least I don't play with dolls." The girl countered.

Sakura giggled. "Is it really hot for you?"

Sakura just nodded. Sakura really lifted her head to get a good look at them this girl hand pigtails that where fizzy and blonde, she had greenish blue eyes Sakura pointed to her eyes. "You have a teal eye colour."

"Wow nice vocabulary." The boy examined.

"Yeah, leave it to you to think 'teal' is a word worthy of a 'nice' vocabulary. Are you lost or something? Or you just hanging in a tree?"

Sakura didn't want to tell them she was looking for Gaara. "I was waiting for a friend, he didn't come though."

"hmm, we're looking for someone too it was nice meeting you."

"Thank you." Sakura said politely. The two left back on their search.

An hour later in the empty park kids started coming and she hid.

"I heard it's his birthday tomorrow"

"Ew oh well no one care's that's the day the Kazekages wife died. Why can't he just die?!"

"Cause his stupid sand saves him, if he didn't have it I bet they could finally get rid of him"

"Uh huh!"

Sakura wondered they weren't talking about Gaara where they it seemed to match no one liked him or her and that kid said Gaara killed his mom though Sakura doubted that no one can kill their own mommy! Gaara wouldn't do that.

The kids ran off Sakura frowned will she always be made fun of in the future? She climbed down the tree and she saw red at the swing she smiled and ran up to him "Gaara-kun!" he glanced up from the ground he froze the swing included.

She came back, she came back! She slowed down when she got closer she held her arms out his eyes widened a- a hug? Even though she got hurt? No he didn't want to risk it.

"Why do you hide your face sakwa-chan?" her eyes opened he could see slightly through the strands.

"c-cause of my forehead a-and hair, they said I'm...ugly." Gaara walked up to her taking her hood off she froze he pulled her hair back.

He stared. "It is big" She pouted he smiled. "But, I like your hair back, cause of you eyes."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded still holding her hair back he was arms length away from her. He stared into her eyes all he saw was kindness and happy it was as if they were watery cause they looked shiny.

"What do you want to play today?" She asked He looked around she looked around then at the kids playing soccer. "I wish we had a ball." She said absently. Gaara's eyes widened he smiled and pulled her to follow him.

Sakura stayed in step her hood still on. They stooped at a building, she looked to Gaara he smiled pointing to the roof looking up she saw a roofed ball she smiled if only they could get it down. Suddenly a trail of sand floating by itself reached up she stared shocked as the ball was pulled toward them she grinned and took it from the sand.

The sand dropped instantly she looked to Gaara who was shocked and looked down. "Sorry."

"Sorry? You got us a ball!" She grinned. "come on!"

He smiled and ran with her. Surprised, shocked and even a horrified pair of eyes watched from the shadows then glared the girl would be a problem.

After playing catch they walked together people stared wondering who the child under the clothing was that dared to walk beside that monster. What worried them more is when he was going to kill that child, perhaps the child didn't know, but all the kids here knew about him they were all warned. They walked Gaara was looking down in shame feeling all the stares, this is why he prefers to come out a night but then he wouldn't see Sakura.

"Excuse me." They both stopped or he stopped cause Sakura stopped he kept distance as the old woman tried to look at Sakura's face.

"hello my dear."

Gaara looked to her but kept his distance no one ever talked to him or towards him he never really trusted any adult besides Yoshimaru this woman wasn't even a familiar face.

"Um hello miss."

"Why do you have a hood on you must be dying in the heat!" the old woman reached to remove the hood Sakura's hands shot up to hold the hood down , a wall of sand formed between Sakura and the woman Gaara watched her cautiously.

The old woman just smiled. "I'm not going to hurt your friend but you're from Konoha the girl yes? They claimed you have pink hair, do you mind if I see?"

Sakura bit her lip but slowly pulled the hood back just to show a bit the woman gazed. "You are ashamed of this? Those kids are merely jealous." Sakura blushed but placed the hood back on. "wait here you two."

Gaara walked beside Sakura he lifted her hood to see if the old woman did anything to her Sakura was just looking at his eyes. "here," they both looked to the old woman who looked at them and handed them both an food that Sakura didn't know. The sand made a shield around them as he narrowed his eyes Sakura held onto his arms.

"It's not lizard is it?" Sakura asked making Gaara smile slightly in memory.

"boy, I didn't poison it if that's what you think."

Gaara didn't care the sand took him and Sakura away. "gaara?"

"I don't like adults." Sakura frowned that was right even they said mean things to him. She wanted to change the subject she looked at his eyes again he looked at her's wondering why she was staring. "What Sakura?"

She smiled and giggled he frowned was she making fun of him. "You look like a panda."

He blinked panda, what was that? "Panda?"

She nodded. "they're white bears with black circles on their eyes and have black arms and legs and ears! You're eyes look like panda's...why are they black gaa-kun?"

Gaa-kun? He looked to the ground. "I'm not allowed to sleep."

"Huh? Why?"

"B-beacuse then the monster will come out."

Sakura froze and Gaara saw it he watched her hoping she wouldn't leave.

Suddenly his sand shot up around them in a dome mainly because she was close to him they both looked to the side. She hugged him from shock the sand lowered exposing a person clad in black Gaara's eyes narrowed to slits Sakura looked between the two.

"W-who is that?" She asked Gaara whom was frowning.

"An assassin sent to kill me."

She frowned she heard of assassins they were apart of the shinobi world but why attack Gaara..d-di they really not like him that much? It hurt her she thought she had it bad her's was nothing compared to Gaara why? Why him? Her only friend the only one nice to her? She cried hugging him his arms tightened around her.

When she opened her eyes she saw the dead body she froze she never seen a dead body a-and Gaara killed him she shook the guy was dead blood all over and some sand.

"Sakura?" She slowly looked to his eyes and he frowned.

"My dad sent him." Sakura's eyes watered more his own dad!? And again she thought her dad was bad because he killed her pet and fed it to her but his dad...his dad sent people to try and kill him!?

"I- I have to go home sakwa" she pulled back then hugged him again.

"Oh, okay." She went to leave but Gaara held her some sand fell around them she wondered what he was doing then it hit her. They were hugging! She smiled and held him back after a few minutes he pulled back a small smile. "Bye sakura-chan."

She brightened at her name with the -chan. "Bye Panda-kun!" He smiled and headed home.

* * *

The next day Sakura was outside again she went to her regular hiding place when she heard the kids talking again.

"It's _his _birthday in a few days."

"Really?"

"Yeah but that monster's mom, he killed her that day too."

Sakura;'s eyes widened that was impossible, no one can kill their own mommy!

"yeah she hated him, why do you think she named him that?"

"I could never kill my mommy I love her."

"Same." Another agreed.

Sakura frowned it was his birthday soon? When? She didn't know what to get him she looked for a spot that would hide her birthday present she found it and worked on it. After hours she finished hiding her project with a tan cloth.

Sakura sent the rest of the day looking for Gaara. She wondered the sandy streets of Suna looking for him but she couldn't find him anywhere. "Excuse me?"

She looked to see a boy (man but kids explain as boy or girl) with blonde hair. He had brown eyes and looked very kind because he was smiling she looked down. "H-hi." She spoke meekly.

"Are you looking for someone?" He was knelt down she kept her face hidden.

"Y-yeah."

"Gaara's with his Dad right now for training he'll be back out tomorrow." Sakura gazed at him wondering how he knew (everyone does by now) she bit her lip unsure to whenever she could trust this man.

"I'm Yoshimaru, Gaara's uncle what's your name?" She turned to him he had a kind smile on maybe she could trust him.

"Sakura."

"Sakura?"

She nodded. "That's a really nice name are you friends with Gaara?" She nodded.

"He'll be out tomorrow for sure okay?" Sakura lifted her head slightly enough for him to see parts of her eyes.

"Okay." She stepped back and walked away casting wary glances. Yoshimaru watched her leave smiling slightly then he headed home.

* * *

Sakura looked around his uncle that man said Gaara would be here. She sat in the sand and let it run through her hands. "Sakura?"

She looked up and smiled. "Gaara!" she ran towards him but tripped over a piece of wood Gaara's eye widened but she stood back up grinning. He giggled at her she walked up to him looking at him he blushed in embarrassment. "what?" he whined.

She looked to him and smiled. "You laughed again!"

He crossed his arms she poked his cheek teasing him. "I saw it I did!" He was shocked his sand let her touch him.

Suddenly she started tickling his sides he was never tickled before and it forced him to laugh more his sand attacked pushing her away. He sat up "Sakura!"

She laughed rubbing her head. "Sorry I forgot." He bit his lip. "Ne, Gaara?"

He looked to her. "Is Yoshimaru your uncle?"

He nodded smiling seeing his smile she smiled. "I saw him yesterday he said you were with your dad though cause I was looking for you and couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay!"

Sakura looked as she saw mother's calling their children home she looked up and noticed it was dark and getting cold she looked to Gaara. "I have to go home."

He frowned. "Okay."

She looked to his eyes, "I wish I could stay up all night with you. Then we'd have fun forever!"

He nodded. She scooted closer to him her eyes close to his she slowly placed her forehead on his. "Your forehead is big too."

He smiled looking at her eye's they laughed seeing their eyes so close she made a funny face and they pulled back. She slowly placed her hands on his cheeks and thumbed the black lines around his eyes she kept checking her thumb to see if there was any marks but there wasn't.

"S-stop poking." He mumbled pouting. She blinked "Oh! I have to go, good night Gaara."

He smiled happily. "good night Sakura."

Sakura walked home but was stopped by someone. "look its _her_" she looked to see a kid about three years older then her and a few others.

"Where's the monster?"

She glared. "He's not a monster!"

One of them kicked her hard in the stomach she knelt over then they grabbed her pulling her into the shadows kicks and punches came at her she blocked her head they continued to kick very hard she cried in pain. They left her limp there she couldn't move her bones and body hurt tears where in her eyes her vision went black as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Mrs. Haruno paced around the house her husband looking for their daughter Sakura would never come late never her father argued she could have lost time and is simply overstaying at the park but o Sakura wouldn't do that she'd know, she'd know to come home so why hasn't she?

* * *

Gaara felt something he didn't know what but something was wrong maybe it was because he was in his house it always made him feel uneasy but this was different he was sure.

* * *

Heavy breathing was heard.

"Who's there?" A guard asked the shadows, no hint of emotion or care. He walked into the alley to see a body moving slightly, on closer examination he realized a child. His eyes widened that demon he must have hurt a child once more that _thing_ didn't even fully kill her.

He lifted the girl up her body was bruised and cut and headed to the hospital.

* * *

**...The next day...**

One thing about kids, they aren't quiet and Gaara wasn't too far when he heard.

"She's in the hospital."

"What so they did do it?"

The first one nodded. "The older kids Hoshi, Kyo, and Mai."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know she has pink hair though."

Gaara's eyes widened and he ran to the hospital searching the windows.

They he suddenly stopped at one window she was on the large bed things sticking into her she had a bandage over her eye then wrapped around her head a smaller bandage on her cheek her arms where on top of the blanket scars and bruises exposed.

Gaara shook with anger the sand swarming around him he howled out inhumanly and searched for the one's who hurt her. She weakly reached to the window she just saw him at, she saw something she never seen his eye where different.

He was going to kill someone no someone's, no she sobbed he couldn't he always hurt himself she pulled the wire's out and stumbled on the ground when someone walked in. "O-oh your awake."

"I- i need to go g-Gaara-kun."

"Come on Sakura." She looked to see his uncle there with his hand out he looked worried she grabbed his hand and he lifted her up. The went out the window and onto the streets her eyes widened people ran the opposite direction screaming sand was swirling around.

They got as close as they could she could barely see Gaara's form in the sand and she saw Hoshi on the ground crying in pain.

'No!' Sakura ran toward the swirling sand the closer she got the harsher the sand was until she pulled him into a hug. The sand attacked her spikes flying at her cutting her legs and arms she whimpered "Gaara-kun!"

The sand suddenly froze falling to the ground he turned and saw her he hurt her! "S-Sakura! I-I hurt you!" He held her crying. "I'm sorry!"

She smiled. "I-it's o-okay, I- I'm still your friend."

With that she passed out Yoshimaru was near him he picked her up Gaara yelled in protest. "we need to get her to the hospital." He snapped shocking Gaara but he followed to the hospital.

* * *

She woke up again in the hospital she looked around her eyes landed on Gaara who flinched and looked down she was tired still but she had to make sure he was okay. "Are you okay gaa-kun?"

Gaara's head snapped up. "I hurt you!" She reached to him he slowly walked over she smiled and held his hand his teary eyes.

"Sit with me, I'm bored." Sakura smiled he smiled slightly and sat beside her on the hospital bed she slowly hugged him. "I don't break promises Gaara I'll always be your friend no matter what." He nodded stiffly and she fell asleep.

Gaara stared and laid down he could never sleep. Ever. He watched her face sleep was weird they all breathed the same but Kunkoro he make a snorting sound she was hugging him he just held her waiting.

* * *

Gaara felt her wake up she smiled to him. "Oh! Gaara!" He looked to her. "Tomorrow do you promise to look at the sand under the big hallow tree?!" He tilted his head. "It's covered by grass! And a tan sheet Tomorrow only though you have to look okay? No sooner or later please!"

"W-why?" He sounded worried

She just smiled. "You'll see!"

* * *

Today was the day, the day his mommy died. The day he killed her he was far from home right now there should be assassin's after him today most definitely he went towards the tree she was talking about he saw the patch of dried grass and tan sheet. He lifted it all up and moved it when he looked he froze shocked his heart beat miles an hour.

Tears came to his eyes, his lips trembled no one has every done this he's only seen it never had one or celebrated one he was never allowed.

He under the tree was sand, there was one big sand cake with twigs as candles some shells as decoration, there was another circle that looked like a pie there was twigs that looked like forks it was mixed with water causing it to last longer.

He rubbed at his eyes sitting on his butt his knee's to his chest on the cake and on the ground was written 'happy birthday Gara-kun' she spelt his name wrong but he was still happy nonetheless. He ran back to the hospital.

"Sakura!"

She smiled. "I heard it was your birthday but I don't know how to make cake...I got this pie though from the nurse!" she smiled holding it out to him. He sat beside her and looked at it.

"Well?! Aren't you going to eat it?!" He looked to her.

"What does it taste like?"

She smiled. "Try it."

Gaara ate it it was lemony and doughy it tasted good he started eating it smiling then he stopped frowning today his mommy died and he's happy eating pie when he killed her.

"Gaara?" he looked to her "what's wrong? Don't like lemon?"

He shook his head no. "It's my birthday."

"Exactly! You're supposed to be happy and eating cake an-"

"I killed my mom!"

The sand outside reacting. "I don't think you killed her." She said silently, but he heard it.

"You don't know!" He cried. "They all told me I did! and it's true!" tears came from his eyes and her's. Angry the sand teleported him out. Sakura's lip trembled as she looked at the necklace in her hands.

* * *

**... Few days later...**

She hasn't seen Gaara in a long time she got back home but she headed outside right when she was aloud. Sakura ran to the park to look for him she found him at the swings. "Gaara-kun!" he looked up he looked shocked but his expression remained sad.

"Sakura I hurt you."

She smiled. "I'm okay"

He was angry. "No! I hurt you! I- I'm scared that I...that I" he didn't want to say kill her she stopped him from killing those kids why? "why did you stop me!?" he couldn't help it he...enjoyed it cause they hurt her didn't she want to see them hurt as well? "they hurt you!"

"B-because I know it hurts you when you do that."

"...I-I enjoyed it." She gasped. "b-because they hurt you"

She slowly held his hand she knew to be slow when approaching him. "I don't like them either I wanted them hurt too but, then they'll be hurt. W-what if I hurt someone? I don't want them to beat me up."

"I wouldn't let them!" She frowned he didn't get it.

"It's not good to do that a-and you said you hurt me I wouldn't want someone to hurt you cause of that."

"But I'm your friend you wouldn't want me hurt."

She nodded. "And their just mean kids, but their mommies and daddies will be upset if they're hurt." Gaara crossed his arms not understanding her logic.

They where silent.

"There's a festival tomorrow." He offered.

She smiled. "I never been to one."

"Really? Either..."

She grinned. "I'll have to ask my mommy and dad though."

"I have to ask Yoshimaru."

They sat at the sand box and she saw his teddy bear. "Is he yours?" he nodded she smiled and took her ribbon tying it around the neck.

She looked up into the sky it's getting late the sun was lowering. "I have to go home gaa-kun."

He looked up and nodded she smiled and gave him a hug he hugged her back she gave him a necklace.

"My grandma gave it to me to give to my friend that way no matter where we are we still have something!"

He looked at it the chain was black a small circle with a orb in the middle that was a sea green colour the stuff in the jewel was moving. Her's matched but had a silver chain the colour in the jewel moving as well.

She bit her lip and blushed she held his arms that was hidden under the thing she didn't know what it was called. Sakura hugged him he hugged her back smiling she pulled back then blushed as she kissed his lips his eyes widened in shock he felt them, soft and warm. She ran off home leaving him blushing.

* * *

"Sakura." Sakura looked up to see her mom sitting at the table with her hands folded one chair pulled out this only meant one thing she was in trouble for something but she couldn't place a finger on it.

She sat down across from her mother "Y-yes mom?" did she know she kissed someone? Was only adults allowed she got scared as this ran through her head, how did her mom know?

We heard you have been hanging around the younger Sabaku, Gaara Sakura nodded to her mother "Well you are not to hang around him anymore, his father is not on good terms with yours, in fact we are being kicked out leaving tomorrow morning."

"B-but,"

"No buts, either way I heard bad stuff about that child what have I told you about hanging around kids like that?!"

"H-he's not b-bad"

"I don't care what you think he's a bad influence!"

"No he's not! He's my friend and I don't care what you say!"

_SLAP_

Sakura held her cheek shocked tears slowly came down from the shock and pain. "Look at you talking back to your mother! He's a bad influence just like that Uzumaki child, we are leaving tomorrow you could say good-bye to your friends and that's it."

Sakura sat in her room crying she'd have to tell Gaara she couldn't go, Gaara! She would have to she didn't want to leave without saying good-bye.

* * *

She woke up the wood underneath her was moving she sat up her mom was beside her.

"W-where are we?!" Sakura said worriedly.

"In the carriage on our way home."

"But I didn't get to say bye!" Gaara she hoped he'd never forget about her ever. She looked to her mom and dad who where talking to each other.

Her dad slightly turned. "So you're talking back huh?"

She looked down. "Gaara's my friend."

His voice went stern. "I don't care, I will not have you near a bad influence so when we get home I will NOT see you anywhere near those children. You will be home schooled from now on, I'll be your teacher." She nodded but was slightly sad her dad was never proud of her marks he was going to be tough.

* * *

A few hours earlier Gaara was sitting on the roof with his teddy bear looking at the ribbon his sand blocked a kunai he turned. "You picked the wrong mission to take."

"No, I took the perfect mission I was waiting forever for this!" The assassin ran at Gaara his sand pushed him against the wall crushing him he recognized the voice he walked up and took the mask off his eyes widened.

"Y-Yoshimaru."

His uncle was glaring at him. "You were hired?"

"No, I chose this. You killed my sister no one could love you, your a self-loving carnage the name my sister gave you!"

Gaara shook no this couldn't be his uncle. "Sakura loves me!"

"If someone loves _you _it's cause they want to hurt you later no one could actually _love _you and they never will! Please die Gaara."

He opened his jacket revealing bombs Gaara's eyes widened he didn't want to die! He blocked his face and the explosion went but he felt his sand lowered tears came to his eyes then let out an inhuman scream he willed the sand to carve a kanji on his temple love was fake it was all fake and he would never be so foolish again.

Deep inside the wall broke and the monster was free.


End file.
